Dragons
Origin Backstory Dragons once ruled the lands of Vviventia a long time ago. They were considered to be magical creatures that are typically depicted as huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creatures. They took flight with leathery, bat-like wings, and had four legs, a long muscular tail and was coated with millions of condensed magic in the form of crystals. As time progressed the people of Vviventia have adapted and held back their ground and learnt new ways of fighting these bulkier dragons. As tools and weapons advanced these slower, giant dragons are thought to have gone extinct. Only tales and stories told from across Vviventia were known and was to some considered as myths. This was until a huge outbreak from the Uncharted Isles which gave woke to new smaller, faster dragons. These dragons had evolved and has specialized in given terrains. These smaller dragons have only one larger condensed crystal and are seen to be very potent and specialized in a certain type of elemental power. No one knows why the dragons have changed so much or why the disturbance happened in the Uncharted Isles but those who do venture into the isles rarely come back to tell the tale. Known Dragons First Generation Dragon Astun (Alive, Not Missing but old and injured, Residing in a mountain of Astunlos) The Mountain Elder is the eldest dragon alive. It currently resides in Astunlos where it sheds its crystals in the mountain tops. Astunlos keeps the dragon a secret and provides a safe haven for the retired weakened dragon and provides it food and shelter. One can see the people of Astunlos use the crystals, Wightshards, for many applications. It can be seen around the void fortress as mere decor as well as to power the barrier to keep the kingdom invisible from outsiders. Many have used them in their clothes and weapons. . Second Generation Dragon Sandara (Alive, Missing and injured, Probably residing in the sands of Sallamar, Crystals scattered in Sallamar) The Desert Dragon has strong horns pointing towards behind its head. The sand is its native element due to its yellow-brown scales making it almost invisible in the desert. Desert Dragon came and made Sallamar one of the most arid place in Vviventia, It is accustomed to high temperatures and is so big because he stores so much water under his rocky skin - This allows him to survive many weeks without drinking. This desert dragon was part of the larger elder dragons where it's crystals have been scattered everywhere in Sallamar. The desert dragon is considered to be the downfall and salvation for the Sallark. This is why Sallamar is now an arid kingdom instead of a lush forests, rivers and mountains and holds one of the resources for the orange crystals that generate fire. A notable wielder of the crystal is a corrupt Sallark , and Salamander General - Esh who uses the crystal in his flamethrower to cause forest fires, ensure his reign of terror and child slave campaign for searching crystals continues. Esh is later defeated by Azar and the crystal is passed on to Tikvah (a former slave of Sallamar and companion of The Blue Spearman). Maveth (Dead, Body lay in Rangor's Keep, Crystal Resides in Rangor ) One of Elder Dragons that was slain by Arc The Wise. A large portion of the Fall's Army and Esterlos' main Army, volunteer's from Bulron and Rangor and Arc the Wise and his fellow apprentices all contributed in the fall of Maveth the Cursed Dragon - however at great cost. Almost all who contributed in the fight died even Arc The Wise. The keeps walls in Rangor now has every man's and woman's name written on the wall as a reminder for the tragic loss. Many Rungah have fled due to the strange events happening in Rangor after Maveth was killed. It is said the magic it leaks from the black crystal jinxes and holds bad spiritual energy to those people or objects in the vicinity. Some of crystal were kept in Rellandia for research purposes and was used in the creation of the Cursed Black Spear. The scales of the beast was also used to create armor. These items are later worn by the Black Spearman. Rangor is now considered to be one of the most melancholy kingdoms in Meridhan and holds the reputation of the final destination between Meridhan and the Uncharted Isles. Third Generation Dragons Selbubb (Dead, Bones/Body and Main Crystal Resides in Esterlos) The water serpent is one of the newer encounters that was slain by Azar . The sea serpent was very potent in the sea of Meridhan due to its streamline figure and its ability to stay long and hidden in the waters. It would visit and occupy the cliffs of the Meridhan sea terrorizing the inhabitants before leaping backwards, vanishing into the sea. Most of its diet compromised of fish - thus why there was a fish deprivation in the land. The Esterlos fleet and Azars joint forces in attempt to fight the beast and barely won. A fragment of the large sapphire crystal of the dragon is now embedded on a specially Esterlos-crafted axe which Azar owns for his reward. The Axe is later passed due to Azars death against Esh to Tzadik (The Blue Spearman) . The rest of the Crystal is stored in a secret vault in Esterlos as mark for their achievement and have been used a resource of water. Veo (Dead, Bones/Body and Main Crystal Resides in Sandfall ) The newest encounter. Not much has been told about the lightning Wyvern but all we know for certain is that it was slain by Arc The Wise (A Rellandian Druid) in Sandfall with the help of his apprentices and the Fall (trained Esterlos fighters in Sandfall). Due to vasts amount of iron used in the battle, vasts amounts of soldier were lost due to the lightnings conducting affect. The military force and the druids of Arc finally started holding their ground when iron rods were used to divert the dragons attacks. From that they had more chances of attacking the creature with ballistics and catapults - taking its wings out first then the rest. The crystal is kept in Sandfall for its technical advances and to strive the city in it engineering prowess and factories, a fragment of it is used in Arcs gauntlet and used as an alternative light source for the beacon of Rellandia's Tower. Using the power of lightning crystal he can construct bolts of lightning and with the help of his apprentices brought the defeat of Maveth the Cursed Dragon at the cost of their lives at Rangor. The crystal is now residing, due to family will, to his son - Arc II and is learning how to use it with Great Grey Owl in the Owl University. Earth Drake Torratorakk( unknown) probably cant fly cause it heavy af , tunnels like a tunnel snake probably in midlark causing earthquakes init crystal can probably conjure rock constructs like the other crystals potential drakes : Elder Lightning (Dat scary af causes lightning storms destroys cities who knows what he/she doing) Elder Water(roaming randomly with gank squad whales and krakens and giant squids), smaller cursed dragon?/Larger cursed dragon(plot twist in the uncharted isles who even knows), elder/smaller air dragon (zooming around at the speed of sound)these even exist us air a lightning pretty much the same maybe , smaller fire(destroying another desert kingdom i hope), smaller earth (making little mountains and hills and tremors land of giants or dwarves or something who knows)